


Edee Ni

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, isn't proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: The reader helps Din with an injury he acquired during a hunt and he briefly refuses help.Din Djarin x GN!Reader
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 42





	Edee Ni

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: edee - bite; jaws, / ni - me; I, / cyar’ika - darling; sweetheart
> 
> Summary: The reader helps Din with an injury he acquired during a hunt.
> 
> Word Count: 1k+
> 
> Warnings: language, mentions of injury and blood, needles are used.
> 
> A/N: This is my submission for @thegildedquill ‘s Mando’a Writting Challenge on Tumblr where I got the word for “edee” which means “bite” and “jaws”. I hope y’all enjoy!

“Are you hurt?” I asked the moment my feet hit the Razor Crest’s hull floor. Din was pushing a begging bounty into the carbonite freezer whose face was bruised up. Blood was dripping on the floor and I couldn’t tell if it was his or the bounty’s.

He didn’t say anything as he froze the bounty and then moved the frozen bounty’s body next to the others, by then I knew the blood was his as the blood continued to drip on the floor.

I let out a huff and went to grab the med kit out of one of the many storage containers that sat within the ship.

“Sit.” I demanded once I noticed him heading for the ladder to the cockpit.

“I’m fine.” He grumbled, going up the ladder anyways. I growled as I followed after him taking note in how he favored his left side.

“Din,” I called out after him. Despite being his significant other, I sure as hell felt like his parent when he did this shit.

“I’m getting off this damned planet.” He stomped over to the pilot seat, flipping switches to start the ship up. “I’ll let you stitch me up once we get in lightspeed.”

I shot daggers at the back of shinny beskar helmet while I moved to sit in one of the seats that sat behind his. I sat the med kit down next to my feet and crossed my arms over my chest, continuing to glare at the back of his helmet while I waited on him.

If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

I had been traveling with him for several years and injuries were something I was used to by now but that didn’t mean his stubbornness in these moments didn’t annoy the hell out of me nor did it make them any less frustrating.

Once the ship was in lightspeed and placed on autopilot, he turned his seat around to face me. A sigh escaped his lips when he seen the glare I was sending his way. However, I didn’t fail to notice the way the tension in his body seemed to melt away as he did so.

“Okay.” He leaned back in his chair, keeping his vizor pointed at me. I stood up and got closer to him, looking for the injury.

“Take your armor and shirt off.” I crossed my hands over chest again, starring him down once I found the source of the bleeding.

He sighed again, standing up and looking down at me as we stood chest to chest.

“You really get on my nerves sometimes.” I grumbled and stepped away from him so he could strip while I sat up the med kit on the dash. I pulled out a threaded suture needle, a curved hemostat, forceps, scissors, and an antibacterial spray.

I turned back around finding his chest bare and blood dripping down his chest from the wound.

“What happened?” I asked, straddling hip lap as I sat in it, shaking the spray bottle as I did so.

“He threw a vibroblade at me while I was busy dodging bullets from his buddy.” I leaned over and grabbed gauze from the kit while he spoke, gently wiping away the blood. The blade had hit right above where his chest plate sat and below his clavicle.

“The blade hit muscle; you’ll be down for a bit until we can get some bacta.” I paused, looking up at him. “You ready?”

I didn’t bother with telling his that this was going to hurt because we’d been through this was too many times that I knew he knew it would. He nodded his head.

I didn’t wait a second longer knowing we both wanted to get this over with. I washed the wound, a hiss coming out beneath his helmet as I did so. His left hand found my thigh and gripped onto it as I prepped the wound.

It stayed quiet between us as I opened the package that held the needle and grabbed it with the hemostat. The hand at my thigh tightened when I began the stitching process. At this point, suturing was muscle memory with the amount of times I’ve had to do this for him.

“You know,” I finally broke the silence as I started tying the last square knot. “Last night when I said that your scars were sexy, I didn’t mean go get some more.”

“Edee ni.” He snorted, I flickered my eyes up to his helmet and then back down to his wound as I started tapping gauze over it.

“What does that mean?” I asked, my hand smoothing down the bandage, he squeezed my thigh.

“Bite me.” He whispered, I looked up at him and chuckled.

“Stop getting stabbed and I might.” A smirk was on my lips while I leaned down and placed a kiss on his shoulder next to the wound and then got out of lap.

“I don’t go out with the intention of getting stabbed, you know.” He grunted, I rolled my eyes and started placing everything back in the kit but setting aside the equipment I used to stitch him up to sterilize later.

I snapped the kit shut and then turned to him, leaning against the dash. “I know, but I gotta give you hell seeing as you’re so damn stubborn.”

I’m sure he rolled his eyes as he got up to stand in front of me.

“Close your eyes.”

I did as told and heard the hiss of his helmet being removed once my eyes closed. It didn’t take long for his hand to cup my cheek and his lip to press against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer to me, his other arm wrapping around my waist surrounding me in his warmth.

“I love you, cyar’ika.” He whispered once he pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, our breaths mingling together as we stood there.

“I love you, too.”

***


End file.
